Fate
by xwallfl0wer
Summary: "The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break." / AU
1. best friend

Jasmine groaned as she plopped herself onto a seat in front of Logan.

"Yet another acquaintance of mine who wants your number."

He smirked. " 'Acquaintance'?"

"I choose not to call them my friends simply because the only reason they even talk to me is to get closer to you."

He sighed. "Girls can be such a hassle."

"Am I a hassle?"

"No, you're my best friend."

Jasmine wanted to gag. _Best friend_, she repeated the word in her head.

"Logan, be honest. Do you see me as a girl, at all?"

"Jas, I do not see you as a girl. Girls in my perspective can be so demanding and without a doubt a pain in my ass. All I want is some fun, not a silly relationship most girls want."

That was the difference between them. Logan wanted fun, Jasmine wanted serious. She craves for a special relationship, but Logan didn't understand why. Part of her didn't either, but maybe it's the jealousy. Maybe it's the sight and thought of others that make her crave such silliness.

"Then what am I?"

"I already told you. You're my best friend."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so difficult."

"Let's just say I'm 'different'."


	2. the big deal

Jasmine and Logan's friendship is odd. They could go months without talking, and he'd still consider her his best friend. This time, they went 2 months without talking. They never knew what to say to each other, but felt so comfortable telling each other secrets; secrets that even their family didn't know.

This time, Logan sought for Jasmine.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"So I'm with this girl, and we're drinking, and I thought we were having a great time. Then suddenly, she asks me to go steady?"

Jasmine couldn't help but chuckle. "Bummer."

"Jasmine, you're supposed to be comforting me."

"Comforting you? Comforting you. Comforting. You."

"Yes."

"Logan, all she did was ask you to go steady, not to marry you. Chill out."

"But I am chill."

"Then what's the big deal?"

"The big deal-"

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her that the big deal was that he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for a serious relationship. He wasn't the best with girls, so he tried to hide it by attempting to come off as a player. He didn't like the idea of truly becoming a player, but to him it was better than stressing over a girl that may bound to break his heart.

After a long while, Jasmine broke the silence. "See, you don't know what to say. It's not a big deal, and you know it."

"I wish I could tell you."

"You can."

"I'm not comfortable saying it."

"It's okay, I understand."

He smiled at her. He's never met a person so understanding, so patient with him.


	3. a nice gesture

"Jas?"

"What?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine.."

"No, really. _How are you_?"

"I'm tired. Of absolutely everything."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Constantly stressing over my grades, I'm sick of it."

"College can be rough."

"And we're only freshmans."

"You're gonna be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're Jasmine Kang. You're capable of doing anything if you set your heart to it."

"I love you."

And she meant it. The only person who truly understood her was Logan. Logan Watson, best friend since the 3rd grade.

But all he did was smile at her. _I love you_, the three words that people find themselves freely tossing around. Part of him knew that he loves her, but then the other part just couldn't say it. The only person he's ever said those 3 words to was his mother. _How can she just say that, without feeling nervous at all?_, he thought.

She went back to reading, while he stared at her intently.

_I don't think I've ever seen a person this beautiful._

"What?"

_Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Out of nowhere, Logan tucked Jasmine's hair behind her ear.

"What was that for?"

He didn't know what to say. Something just came over him.

"Your hair was in the way. You're reading, it was a nice gesture."

It was a half lie.

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem. No problem at all."


	4. opposites attract

"Logan, I need your help."

"With what exactly?"

"Garrett asked me out. I don't know what to wear."

_Ugh._

Garrett Spenger. He's a good friend of Logan's, but Logan couldn't see why Jasmine would wanna go out with a guy like him.

"You? On a date? With Garrett?" he managed to ask.

"Yes. Did you not hear me?"

"It's just- you're both completely different."

"So? Opposites attract."

"You're into germaphobes?"

"Logan, why do you care so much? So he's a germaphobe. Who cares?"

"He also can be obsessive about the most obscure details."

"I thought he's your friend, why are you speaking so negatively of him?"

"I'm not. I'm just stating facts."

"Whatever. Are you gonna help me or not?"

He breathed in annoyance. "Fine. What are your options?"

"Come to my apartment, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Outfit after outfit, and Logan didn't approve of any of them. He was kinda doing it on purpose, hoping she won't be able to find the 'perfect' outfit for her date.<p>

"Logan, you don't like any of my outfits!"

"That outfit- the dress is too short."

"What am I, a nun?"

He slightly scoffed. "Why are you asking me anyway? Out of all people? There's Delia and Lindy."

"Lindy can be rather annoying and quite too picky. Delia on the other hand is just flat out quirky. I love them, I do, but I for some reason want a guy's opinion."

"Alright… go with that outfit." He pointed at the flannel and black skinny jeans.

"You don't think it's too hot out?"

He shook his head. "It's the perfect weather to wear such a.. lovely outfit."

_Lovely?_, she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>To Jasmine's dismay, she felt extremely hot in her outfit. Maybe it was because of the black skinny jeans, she didn't know. She figured wearing dark colors out in the sun would cause a person to feel hot.<p>

_Should've known Logan wanted this to happen._

"Jasmine!" Garrett called.

"Oh, hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed her wrist and led her to his car, opening the passenger door for her.


	5. useless questions

How lovely. Garret had decided the date should be outside. He didn't like eating inside because he'd feel claustrophobic.

Jasmine fanned herself as they waited for their food.

"Is it hot in here?"

"Maybe it's just you," he winked.

She giggled. _God, I feel so sticky and disgusting._

Finally, their food arrived.

Jasmine wanted to stuff her face, but then she wanted to impress him. She knew he wouldn't like seeing her eating so sloppy and gross.

"How's your pasta?" he asked.

"It's- alright."

She couldn't quite enjoy it because of the weather.

"This salad is okay."

She nodded to indicate that she heard him. This date wasn't at all what she hoped for. Moments passed by and they've finally finished eating. He drove her home and walked her to her door. There was a strange man near her door staring out the window, but she decided to ignore it.

"I had a great time," she told him.

"Same here."

She was hoping he wouldn't lean in and kiss her. For some reason, she just couldn't imagine herself kissing him. Then, it happened. He started leaning in. In the corner of her eye, she could see the man for some reason doing jumping jacks and trying to get a closer look of her and Garrett.

_How odd._

Before Garrett could do anything, she put out her hand for a handshake. He gave her a weird expression, but shook her hand anyway.

"Wow, Garrett. I'm surprised you-"

She spoke too soon. He then got out his germ-X and sanitized.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's fine, don't worry about it.."

Awkward silence. What a sucky situation to be stuck in.

"Well, good night." she finally managed to say.

She went inside and shut the door, but then decided to peek through the peephole. Garrett had left, but the strange man suddenly got up close to her door. She pushed her door open, hoping it would knock him down. She grabbed onto him, but it revealed the face of the person she least expected.

"Logan?!"

"Heeeyyy, what's up?"

"The real question is, why are you creepily spying on me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Logan!"

"Can't a man exercise?!"

"Then why can't you do that outside?! Why must you do it here?!"

"The gym is closed..?"

"My building doesn't have a gym. Even if we did, it's not on this floor."

_Busted._

"Jas.."

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I-I don't know. Something came over me."

"Why?"

"I just didn't want you going out with him, let alone _kiss_ him."

"Why not?"

"Because-"

It was a good question. Why didn't he want her going out with Garrett? He couldn't possibly have liked Jasmine. She was like his sister. He gagged in his head. The term 'sister' was too strong.

"Because you're my best friend. I'm just looking out for you."

"But Garrett's not a bad guy."

"You don't know that. After all, I am his good friend."

"Logan, what are you getting at?"

"Promise me you won't go out with him again."

"Not like I would anyway. I didn't exactly have a great time. It was hot out, and he wanted to eat _outside_."

"Sucks.."

"But why don't you want me going out with him again?"

"I'm gonna go."

"Log-"

He left before she could say another word.

_Please don't, Jasmine. Don't ask me these useless questions. They're questions only girls would ask me. __Don't make me see you as a girl, please._


	6. serious conversation

Today's the 'big' day. November 28th, Logan and Lindy's birthday. They've been planning a party for weeks now, having it held at Logan's apartment. Logan didn't care too much about his furniture, while Lindy would freak if someone didn't use a coaster. The twins are turning 19, and a certain someone wasn't at all excited.

Logan's apartment was loud and blasting music by Arctic Monkeys, Rabbit Junk, Hozier, all sorts of people. The place was crowding by the minute, and it was hard for Jasmine to find her friends.

"Lindy!"

"Jasmine!"

They hugged.

"So, uh, where's Delia?"

"Probably trying to hook up with some guy."

Jasmine faked a smile. "That's nice.."

Jasmine didn't understand why Lindy and Delia both liked casual relationships so much. Something bad could happen, you never know.

"We haven't talked in forever, Lindy. What's up?"

"The ceiling," she responded with a laugh.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Can't you just answer me seriously?"

"I'm sorry, chill."

"Have you seen your brother?"

"Yeah, he's in his room."

_Weird._

Once Jasmine entered Logan's room, it reeked of alcohol. You could see Logan taking shots of vodka on his bed.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Jasmine asked worriedly as she sat down next to him.

"N-nothing. Nothing! Don't worry about it."

"But you hate drinking."

He shrugged.

"Tell me. You're making me worried."

"Jas, it's no fucking big deal."

They seemed to have sat there in silence for the longest time. Jasmine didn't know what to say, and Logan felt awkward and rude for cursing at her.

All of a sudden, Logan placed his hand on her thigh, trying to reassure her.

"I'm- okay."

"Are you sure? You normally don't drink. You'd usually just go play basketball or something."

"Jasmine, would you mind if we have a serious conversation?"

"No.."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not okay. It's my 19th birthday and I'm anything but happy. Do you know how old I'll be turning next year? _20_. And then 21, and then I'll be 30 before you know it. Jas, I'm not-I'm not ready. I may be 19 now, but growing up can be quite terrifying. I don't even know what I wanna be! And look! I'm a freshman in college! How stupid am I? I'm quite stupid, aren't I? I'm sorry, you have such a stupid best friend. And another thing! Death! We're gonna die. We're all gonna die. We're doomed."

She started rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. "Sh, sh.. I can't say it's going to be okay, but I know things will get better. Life will obviously have its ups and downs; you can't exactly do anything about it. Death is a common thing, yeah.. but we were born to die. You can't help that either. I know you're afraid, but there are plenty of people out there who are the same age as you and still don't know what they wanna be. There are lots of people out there who constantly find themselves changing their majors. It's normal."

A smile appeared on his face. "Th-thanks, Jas.. it's like you always know what to say."

He leaned in and hugged her, not wanting to let go. They pulled apart and he looked into her eyes somewhat affectionately, her beautiful brown orbs. He did what he had done before a few weeks ago, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Now what was _that_ for?" she was confused.

"I- can I be blunt with you?"

"Sure?"

"I really wanna kiss you."

"Wh-"

He pressed his lips to hers gently. Jasmine Kang and Logan Watson, best friends since the 3rd grade- _kissing_. The kiss wasn't awkward, nor slobbery. It was quite perfect. Before anything else could happen, Jasmine pushed him away and ran outside; leaving the party.


	7. casual relationships

After the kissing incident, Jasmine had decided to avoid Logan. They were just friends, why would he do that? Whenever he'd try to approach her, she would turn around and walk the opposite direction. She knew she couldn't avoid him much longer, but it was better than having to deal with an awkward situation. By lunch, Lindy had decided to confront her.

"Jasmine, can we talk?"

"Sure.."

"Are you avoiding my brother? He keeps asking me if I know where you are, and it's getting rather annoying."

Jasmine went silent. "It's complicated."

"How so?"

"I don't think you wanna know.."

"Well, whatever it is, you two need to work it out. Stop acting like children. We're not in high school anymore."

Jasmine let out a sigh once Lindy got up and left. She was right. They weren't in high school anymore, which meant it's time for Jasmine to stop avoiding her problems. It was time to face them.

She walked around campus trying to find Logan. Once she finally spotted him at Starbucks, she decided to go for it; no backing down.

"Hey, Logan.. so Lindy tells me you've been looking for me?"

He turns and looks at her. Seeing her standing there, so effortlessly beautiful, made him speechless. At that point, he forgot what he wanted to tell her. He responded with a nod, trying to get his thoughts together.

She takes a seat next to him, with her heart racing by the second. "What'd you want?"

"I- uh..." he got all flustered. Why were things so awkward between them? So they kissed, big deal. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he was a little tipsy, but then he'd be lying. "Did you by any chance finish the, um, uh, homework?"

_Are you serious..._ "You're telling me, you were only looking for me to get the answers to the homework?"

He slowly nodded. He couldn't find himself telling her the real reason. He wanted to tell her that he's falling for her, but even saying those words made him want to vomit. Logan Watson isn't a simple guy. He hated serious relationships, and he absolutely hated getting attached. He knew getting attached would do him no good. What's the point in being happy because of a _girl_? He hated being happy. Logan believed there was always a reason for being happy, and his reason was Jasmine, whether he'd like to admit it or not. Whenever he was happy, the reason for it would always be taken away. Jasmine was the second person, after his mother, who meant the world to him. He didn't want her get taken away from him, so the only thing left to do is to push her away. He wanted to admit that he's possibly in love with her, but he hated to admit it. He found love to be overrated. He never understood how people could fall in love so quickly and so easily. Some couples he knew of fell in love in just a few short months, and he thought that was ridiculous. How can one already be 'in love' when they haven't even known each other for at least a year? He didn't get it. But with Jasmine, it was different. They've known each other for 10 years, which only made it worst. He didn't wanna ruin their friendship, the beautiful friendship they've managed to keep going on for so many years.

"Do your homework yourself." She got up and left.

Logan felt like punching himself in the face. Why'd he say something so stupid like that? But then again, he figured this is for the best. Distancing himself from Jasmine was the only option left. He knows what he's doing is only making things even more complicated, but that's him- Mr. Complicated.

Several weeks pass by and Logan decides to find himself a girl to toy around with. Jennifer Michaels, also known as Jenna, was Logan's second girl of the week. The farthest they've gone is making out, but Jenna wanted more. Logan may be trying to get over Jasmine, but he wasn't ready to sleep with a girl he had barely known. That's the similarity between Jasmine and Logan. They both hated casual relationships. He was fine with trying anything over the clothes, but not have sex with the girl.

* * *

><p>McDonald's is Jasmine's favorite place to go to for comfort food. Although, after seeing something she did not wanna see occur there, the place only brought bad memories. She had seen Logan on a, guess you could say date, with Jenna a few days back. She had been feeding him french fries, and that for some reason irked and saddened Jasmine. She didn't like seeing them together. It was as if she was losing him, to a complete stranger for that matter. She decided enough was enough. Enough with this complicated friendship of theirs. She was tired of going months without talking to each other. Why couldn't they be like other people? Sure, she could always contact him first, but it'd get tiring after awhile.<p>

Jasmine had a plan.

She wanted to break his heart, just like he had broken hers.


End file.
